Una historia de amor
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Un viejo edificio abandonado el cual pronto conocera cierto rubio sin saber que no solo obtendria un libro despues de su visita


Konnichiwa  
Este es el primer one-shot lemon que escribo de ItaNaru, asi que espero que les guste y no sean duros con los review

-------------------------------

Era un día bastante normal en la aldea de Konoha, un joven de cabellos rubio se levantaba de su cama después de una agradable siesta de 3 horas. Era bastante atractivo para su edad, la cual, según su apariencia, era de 11 o 12 años. Sus cabellos dorados se encontraban algo alborotados, su piel algo morena se encontraba marcada por lo que parecía una mala posición al dormir, llevaba puesto una simple camisa color negro con las mangas dobladas de tal forma que dejaran descubiertos sus brazos, unos pantalones del mismo color junto con una camiseta naranja de manga corta debajo de su camisa, y unos zapatos bastante cómodos. Al parecer había llegado bastante cansado de cierto lugar.

-Jeje…antes no me gustaba ir a ese lugar pero ese chico…cambio mi forma de ver las cosas –dijo para si mismo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirigía a un mueble para después abrir un cajón y sacar un libro de el.

_Flash Back_

_El joven rubio se encontraba frente a una edificación con aspecto bastante viejo. La miraba con algo de desagrado ya que ese lugar no era parte de sus gustos. Después de unos minutos de meditar el entrar o no decidió tomar la primera opción aunque no fuera con mucha alegría pero lo que buscaba valía la pena.  
Al entrar pudo ver varios muebles de grandes dimensiones con libros acomodados perfectamente pero al parecer eran algo viejos por la apariencia gastada que tenían. También pudo observar como un chico se encontraba leyendo en una mesa. Su vestimenta se conformaba por un pantalón de color café oscuro, un chaleco color negro y una camisa grisácea la cual combinaba a la perfección con su corbata roja.  
Se encontraba sujetando su cabeza como si tratara de memorizar la lectura que le entretenía mientras fruncía el ceño, el rubio se acercó lentamente al joven el cual levantando su vista del libro develando su rostro el cual tenia dos marcas como si fuera ojeras un poco debajo de sus ojos. El joven oji-azul se sorprendió un poco pero después de unos segundos decidió hablar.  
_  
_-Disculpa¿tú trabajas aquí? –Pregunto sintiéndose un poco torpe al hacer preguntas tan obvias_

_-Si, soy el propietario de este lugar¿deseas llevarte algún libro? –Cuestiono levantándose con su libro en la mano acomodándolo en uno de los libreros no sin antes acomodar la silla donde estaba sentado_

_-Em…si, iré a buscar uno, pero antes… ¿me podrías decir como te llamas? –Pregunto algo cohibido ante el mayor_

_-Mi nombre es Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha –contesto acercándose un poco al rubio el cual enrojeció de inmediato_

_-¿Y tu? –cuestiono hincándose ante el menor de tal manera que una pierna quedara flexionada delante de el y la otra quedara en el suelo apoyando en la parte superior de su pie mientras su brazo reposaba en su pierna flexionada_

_-Yo…me llamo Uzumaki Naruto –menciono mientras su sonrojo aumentaba al ver al joven tan cerca suyo_

_-Bien…Naruto, cuando hayas escogido un libro ven conmigo ¿esta bien? –Menciono con amabilidad para después revolver sus cabellos y sentarse denuevo en la mesa en la que se encontraba después de tomar otro libro_

_-Si, esta bien –dicho esto se adentro entre los libreros alejándose bastante de la puerta principal. Ese lugar era más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera._

_Al pasar por varios libreros su asombro crecía a cada paso que daba. Cada libro estaba acomodado de manera perfecta, pero parecían ya muy usados y viejos y la mayoría tenia una ligera capa de polvo encima. Todos diversos ya sea en color, en tamaño o grosor y en mayoría llevaban escritos en el costado el nombre de la lectura. Pero ninguno era el que el requería.  
Después de caminar entre los libreros alrededor de diez minutos encontró un libro que le podía ser útil. Un simple libro color negro con letras doradas, nada especial al parecer, si no fuera por el titulo: El diario de una sirena.  
Al parecer la lectura comprendía de una historia de amor la cual terminaba en despecho. Ya había leído ese libro varias veces y en diversas ocasiones, durante el descanso impuesto en el horario escolar, durante su aburrida estadía en una habitación desolada de su hogar, mientras se alimentaba con la comida que el mismo preparaba o solo cuando no tenia nada mejor que hacer. El libro le parecía interesante.  
La historia de una joven que había muerto en el mar después de haberse encontrado por última vez con el amor de su vida, el cual, la olvido fácilmente después de salir con otra joven. Su espíritu comenzó a vagar por los océanos buscando el verdadero amor y poder descansar en paz.  
Le encantaba esa historia ya que le reconfortaban en sus momentos de soledad las dulces palabras con las que la escritora de aquella lectura expresaba los sentimientos y emociones de la joven.  
Pero de repente sintió como una sombra se posicionaba detrás de el causándole un enorme susto el cual provoco que soltara el libro. Al girar la cabeza para ver quien era el causante de su espanto pudo encontrarse con la mirada del joven pelinegro._

_-Disculpe si lo e asustado pero es que me había dado cuenta de que tardaba mucho y e venido a ver si tenia un problema –exclamo el mayor tomando el libro del suelo para después sacudirlo un poco_

_-No, descuide, ya escogí el libro que e decidido llevarme –menciono nerviosamente mientras se sonrojaba y rascaba su nuca demostrando sus emociones al tiempo que desviaba su vista evitando que tuviera contacto con la del joven_

_-Perdone mi pregunta pero… ¿es que acaso mi presencia le pone nervioso? –cuestiono mientras se hincaba ante el rubio como anteriormente hizo mientras le entregaba el libro_

_-N-no es eso, es solo que…em…yo…pues… -tartamudeo nerviosamente mientras su sonrojo ascendía al tiempo que sostenía el libro con ambas manos mirándole fijamente hasta que fue interrumpido por los labios del peli-negro teniendo contacto con los suyos de manera tierna y sutil para después separarse mientras el oji-azul solo le miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos demostrando el asombro que sentía_

_-…Discúlpeme, me e dejado llevar –exclamo seriamente mientras se levantaba para después darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse sintiéndose totalmente arrepentido por dentro hasta que su partida se vio detenida al ser sujeta de la mano por el joven_

_-E-esta bien…no te preocupes…no importa –musito con un exquisito rubor carmesí en sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada la cual su flequillo ocultaba_

_-…-el mayor se dio vuelta para quedar frente al rubio para después tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos de manera delicada y sutil obligándolo a verle fijamente para después besarlo una vez mas_

_El rubio, sin entender porque, correspondió al beso, abriendo su boca para dar paso a una batalla que no tenia ganador, sus lenguas danzaban en un baile de deseo y pasión. El mayor, ni flojo ni perezoso, paso sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio para acariciar lentamente su pecho y abdomen mientras este pasaba sus manos por su cuello apasionando mas el beso al tiempo que retiraba esa molesta liga dejando el cabello del pelinegro libre sobre su espalda.  
Pocos minutos después ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, jadeando mientras se ruborizaban de manera tenue. El mayor sostuvo al oji-azul por las piernas depositándolo sobre una mesa cercana para así colocarse encima suyo sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el. El menor se encontraba jadeando mientras le miraba fijamente con un tono carmesí sobre sus mejillas. El joven Uchiha comenzó a besarle denuevo después de contemplarle unos segundos para después pasar su lengua a su cuello mordiendo ligeramente dejando algunas marcas provocando que el zorruno chico jadeara excitado mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de placer acariciando su espalda torpemente.  
Ante esto, el mayor comenzó a despojarle de sus ropas superiores dejando su pecho totalmente desnudo para así comenzar a recorrerle con su lengua entreteniéndose con sus pezones mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos causando que estos se endureciesen a los pocos minutos mientras le menor solo colocaba una mano en su boca mientras evitaba soltar mas gemidos de placer con un gran y bello sonrojo lo cual complació al propietario de la edificación, el cual, comenzó a retirarle su pantalón y su ropa interior en el acto besando cada porción de piel que se hacia presente hasta toparse con su miembro quedando un tanto sorprendido al imaginar como ocultaba tales dimensiones dentro de su ropa. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo introdujo lentamente en su boca para recibir como reacción del kitsune un gran gemido de placer mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Comenzó a mover el miembro dentro de su boca de manera que los gemidos de placer del chico aumentaran cada vez más._

_-M-me v-ven-go…I-ita-chi… -musito a duras penas el rubio acariciando los cabellos del pelinegro de tal manera que tratare de imponerle el ritmo a seguir sin ningún éxito._

_-Soporta un poco mas –musito sacando su miembro de su boca para después masturbarlo rápidamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se hacia presente en sus labios_

_Después de unos pocos minutos de placer, el oji-azul ya no soporto mas y esparció un liquido blanquecino en la boca del mayor el cual esperaba que eso sucediera, degustando de el exquisito sabor de su esencia para después tragarlo completamente al tiempo que se acercaba al rostro del menor para besarle apasionadamente despojándose de sus ropas quedando sin ninguna prenda al igual que su pequeño amado para después introducir 2 dedos en su boca. El joven, al principio no sabía como reaccionar pero después comenzó a lamer ambos dedos de manera que al ser sacados estuviesen totalmente húmedos.  
Después de eso el mayor los introdujo en la entrada del zorruno niño, causando que soltara un grito de dolor que pronto se convirtió en un gemido de placer al sentir como movía en su interior el par de dedos hasta que el mayor estuviese seguro de que se encontrara lo suficientemente dilatado.  
Al comprobar que era verídico, no lo pensó dos veces antes de posicionarse entre sus piernas tomándolas con sus brazos acercando su miembro ya erecto a su entrada._

_-Abrázate a mi y resiste mi pequeño, que esto te dolerá bastante al principio –exclamo con una amable sonrisa tomando como respuesta la obediencia del joven ante sus ordenes_

_Pocos segundos después comenzó a introducir su miembro en la entrada del chico el cual, al sentir el dolor, se agarro con fuerza a los hombros del moreno arañándolos en el acto, lo cual no le molesto en absoluto, si no que mas bien lo disfruto dejando salir su lado sadomasoquista, disfrutando al mismo tiempo de la estrecha cavidad del kitsune, siendo obvio para el que había logrado quitarle la inocencia a su pequeño. Al principio decidió quedarse quieto para que el menor se acostumbrara a la sensación durante unos minutos, para después sentir como comenzaba a mover sus caderas aclarando que podía comenzar a embestirle. No dejo pasar ningún segundo para comenzar a mover sus caderas de manera que se introdujera más en el zorruno chico mientras el edificio se llenaba solamente por los gemidos de placer de ambos. A cada momento los movimientos iban aumentando en número y rapidez provocando que ambos estuvieran a un paso del orgasmo.  
No paso ni medio minuto para que el rubio se viniera por segunda vez seguido próximo por el moreno el cual termino encima de su amado tratando de recuperar el aire._

_-Itachi… te amo… -exclamo entre sus aceleradas respiraciones el menor mientras le abrazaba cerrando los ojos llenándose de la calma del desolado y antiguo lugar._

_-Y yo a ti mi querido Naruto –respondió al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de estar sobre el kitsune llenándose de tranquilidad para después normalizar su respiración._

_Después de eso ambos comenzaron a vestirse para darse cuenta al regresar a la puerta de entrada y salida que ya había atardecido. Habían estado desde el amanecer ahí y al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que transcurrieron alrededor de 5 horas._

_-Bien, me tengo que ir Itachi, pero descuida, regresare mañana por la mañana –menciono el rubio después de tomar el libro y vestirse, mirando al Uchiha desde la puerta_

_-Si, yo me quedare aquí, espero verte muy pronto Naruto-kun –menciono despidiéndose del rubio con la mano a lo que el joven le respondió de igual manera._

_Fin del flash back_

-Si…definitivamente…las bibliotecas son ahora mis lugares favoritos… -musito para si mismo para después sentarse en su cama y comenzar a leer el libro que se había decidido llevar hundiéndose en la hermosa historia pudiéndose imaginar lo que seria vivir como un espíritu que solo busca el verdadero amor.

El chico rubio comenzó a despertar al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Decidió ir al baño para tomar una ducha pero de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_-Si, yo me quedare aquí, espero verte muy pronto Naruto-kun –menciono despidiéndose del rubio con la mano a lo que el joven le respondió de igual manera._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Al recordar esto decidió solamente mojar su rostro para despertar por completo. Solo tuvo tiempo para peinarse y acomodarse un poco la ropa, que era la misma del día anterior ya que se había quedado dormido con ella.  
Salio de su hogar corriendo a gran velocidad esquivando a varias personas en el trayecto hacia la biblioteca, las cuales le veían de manera extraña, inclusive ignoro a algunos de sus amigos cuando le saludaban o simplemente les respondía sus saludos con un simple 'hola' dejándolos bastante perplejos.  
Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía estaba la biblioteca solo se encontró con un edificio bastante antiguo que al parecer había estado abandonado durante años. Bastante confundido se acercó a un puesto de flores que estaba justamente a un lado.

-Disculpe señori…-exclamo el joven entrando al pequeño local para después darse cuenta de quien atendía

-Ino, eres tu –menciono con una sonrisa al reconocer a su rubia amiga de la infancia la cual vestía con su típica blusa lila bastante ceñida y su falda blanca la cual llegaba a medio muslo junto con un mandil color arena y unos zapatos deportivos con el cabello sujetado en una coleta excepto un mechón que caía sobre su rostro hasta un poco mas abajo del cuello

-Naruto, buenos días –exclamo la joven para después abrazar al rubio en un gesto de amistad que era bastante común en ambos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que los domingos no te encargabas del local –pregunto algo confundido de verle en esos momento en aquel lugar

-Normalmente no me hago cargo los domingos pero mi madre tuvo que salir de la aldea ayer por la tarde y tengo que encargarme de todo hasta que regrese, me dijo que seria mañana en la tarde –respondió a la pregunta de su amigo de ojos azules

-¿Y tu que haces despierto a estas horas? Normalmente te quedas dormido hasta las once de la mañana, no hasta las 7 –cuestiono esta vez la joven de ojos opacos

-Es que…em…oye Ino ¿antes no había una biblioteca aquí al lado? –pregunto decidió a cambiar el tema de la conversación ya que no quería contarle sobre su encuentro con aquel joven

-¿De que estas hablando Naruto? Ese lugar a estado abandonado durante años –exclamo un poco preocupada por la salud mental de su mejor amigo

-¿Durante años? Pero si ayer conocí a un chico llamado Uchiha Itachi ahí –menciono tratando de convencer a la rubia de su cordura de la cual se dio cuenta que dudaba cuando coloco una mano sobre su frente para revisar su temperatura corporal

-¿Uchiha Itachi? Pero…es imposible…el murió hace años, mira –dicho esto se fue por una puerta trasera para regresar a los pocos minutos con un grueso libro lleno de polvo el cual soplo delante del kitsune

-Upss… gomenasai –dijo cómicamente al ver la cara disgustada de su amigo para después abrir el libro que resulto ser un álbum de fotos para el mostrando una foto en donde se encontraba el joven Uchiha junto con otras personas

-Esta foto… la tomaron cuando mi padre Yondaime…seguía vivo… -menciono el chico al ver la imagen de su padre el cual era increíblemente parecido a el junto a Itachi

-Entonces…lo que vi ayer…es imposible…si hasta me lleve un libro de la biblioteca –exclamo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos sentándose en el piso confundido por los sucesos del día anterior mientras la rubia de cabellos opacos se colocaba junto a el

-Naruto…Itachi murió hace años…mi madre me lo dijo…menciono que lo asesinaron en su biblioteca…antes ese lugar si era una biblioteca, era suya…pero fue asesinado…después de verse por ultima vez con tu padre… -menciono mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su espalda tratando de calmarlo

-Ino…¿recuerdas la historia que siempre suelo leer? –aun tomando la cabeza con ambas manos evitando verle

-Si, el diario de una sirena¿pero eso que tiene que…ver…? –Ante esto reacciono a lo que se refería el rubio

-ES LA MISMA HISTORIA –gritaron ambos al unísono antes de levantarse rápidamente del suelo.

-Naruto¿Cómo se llamaba el autor del libro? –pregunto la rubia quitándose el mandil que llevaba puesto para después ambos salir del local el cual cerraron entre los dos rápidamente

-No lo se, no decía quien lo escribió –respondió mientras corría a su hogar junto a su amiga para buscar el libro.

Al llegar ambos rubios comenzaron a buscar desesperadamente el libro hasta que la joven lo encontró debajo de las sabanas del oji-azul. Al decirle que ya lo había localizado comenzaron a buscar el nombre del escritor y al encontrarlo se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

-Uchiha Itachi… -musitaron al mismo tiempo con los ojos abiertos inmensamente por la impresión

-Supongo que… adapto su vida a una historia –musito zorruno joven sentándose en la cama

-Si…y ahora que…supongo que tu eras su verdadero amor…pudo descansar en paz… -exclamo su acompañante sentándose junto a el, al principio dudo de sus palabras pero recordó que su amigo no era bueno en el ámbito de las mentiras

-Si…eso creo… -menciono tomando el libro entre sus manos mirándolo mientras recordaba a su amado

-Creo que… ya no necesito esto…te lo obsequio -musito dándole el libro a la chica la cual lo recibió sorprendida

-Pero es tu libro favorito –dijo mientras ambos se levantaban del lecho para después salir del hogar del kitsune

-Si, lo se, por eso te lo doy, eres mi mejor amiga…y no necesito leer una historia…de la cual ya soy parte… -contesto mirando al cielo alegremente para después sonreírle a su amiga la cual le correspondió de igual forma.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar denuevo al local que cerraron por la presión, para encontrarse con un joven pelinegro de su misma edad el cual llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta color azul marino con un dragón gris en medio recargado en el muro en que se encontraba la puerta.

-Disculpa las molestias, hubo un inconveniente, enseguida abriré –menciono la rubia acercando al extraño joven

-Si, esta bien –exclamo amablemente para después dirigir la vista hacia el rubio que se encontraba detrás de la chica

-¿Cómo es que te llamas? –Pregunto el pelinegro apenas le vio

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto ¿y tu? –cuestiono con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios mientras su acompañante abría el local permitiéndose entrar junto a los dos muchachos

-Me llamo…Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha –menciono amablemente para después besarle en la mejilla dejando al rubio bastante sorprendido y sonrojado

Después de todo, el verdadero amor siempre llega


End file.
